


All you need is a push

by Fallenangel_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Caring Rowena MacLeod, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Helpful Rowena MacLeod, Magic, Professor Rowena, Rowena MacLeod & Sam Winchester Friendship, Sam Winchester Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel_Winchester/pseuds/Fallenangel_Winchester
Summary: Sometimes all Sam needs to do is stop and breathe and the solution will come to him.
Relationships: Rowena MacLeod & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 5





	All you need is a push

The moment his vision started to get blurry and he could feel the walls closing in on him, he got up and quickly left the library. He let his feet carry him as he mindlessly started wandering around. When his overworked mind caught up with his movements he realized that he was standing a few steps away from the lake's shore. His gaze quickly fell upon the old tree that he used to sit under and without a second thought he went to do the same thing. 

The fading daylight bathed the lake's surface in shades of gold and red, giving the appearance of being set on fire. He barely acknowledged the beautiful scenery, his thoughts were far away, heart heavy with worry, but he knew that he had to take a break or he would go crazy. He could still feel his magic pulsing underneath his skin, restless and coiled so tight that it kept him on edge in fear that if it was set free it would cause a destruction. He was well aware that it wasn't a big possibility, because he wasn't that good at wandless magic, but also because he doubted he could do more than cause a wind or a few sparkles with how tired he was, still it didn't help him relax. 

One glance at his hands told him that he had left his wand at the library, for a moment he felt completely vulnerable without it, but like every negative emotion he felt during the last week he pushed it aside reminding himself that he had something much more important to focus on. 

His brother's life was hanging by a thread, he searched day and night to find a solution, to help him, he knew there was a way out, he felt himself getting closer and closer towards the solution, but at the moment he had hit a wall and he simply didn't know how to deal with it.

He was worried that he was slowly reaching his breaking point, so he stubbornly refused to let it happen, instead he kept going until he figured it out. 

With that thought in mind, he tried to get up only to sway on his feet and he would most likely have face planted if there wasn't someone to steady him and help him sit back down.

"Goodness Samuel, you're barely standing, what on earth are you trying to do ?" 

The fact that it took him longer than usual to recognize the voice was a proof of how exhausted he really was, but as always he chose to hide it as best as he could. 

"Oh, for Merlin's sake stop acting as if you're alright, you nearly fainted on me, not even this low light can hide those bags under your eyes." 

"I'm fine." he tried to add a bit of force into his words, but what came out was almost as quiet as a whisper.

"Sure you are, now take this and drink." a flask was placed into his hand and he turned to ask what was in it only to meet a pair of glowing green eyes, for a second he thought that she was angry at him, but there was nothing except for worry in her gaze.

"Do I even want to know what's in this ?" 

"Even if you do, I won't tell you, it's one of my special potions, it will do you some good, might even clear up that foggy brain of yours." 

"Thanks." and he took a long drink only to start coughing at the strong taste which after a few seconds started warming him up, pushing away the chill he hadn't realized that it had sneaked its way into him.

"Thanks, professor." 

"Don't mention it Samuel, you were one of my favorites after all, even though you were quite stubborn at times." 

"You always taught us to ask questions and search for answers." he replied, smiling at the way her eyes lit at the mention of her lessons.

"Being snarky is not a good personality trait, but oh well that's what I get for trying to teach you something. Now the question I need an answer for is what are you doing here ?"

He knew that she could read his worry from his face, so he turned to face the lake as it almost turned black without the daylight and remained silent. 

"I see…" was whispered before he felt the comforting feel of magic around him and then from the corners of the eyes he picked up a shimmering gold light. Unable to resist his curiosity he turned his head to take a look and it was a sight that he wouldn't have minded staring at for a while.

His teacher had her hand pressed on the ground, her eyes were closed, her face the picture of serenity and all around him, flowers were growing. They were golden and they were glowing, their glow more magical as night was falling, giving them the appearance of beautiful lanterns. 

"Beautiful aren't they ?" It wasn't a question, still he answered.

"Yes."

"Now, tell me what's wrong and don't even try to lie to me Samuel, I know you, I might be able to help you." something in her voice made him want to tell her about his struggle, about how he had hit a wall and couldn't find a way around it, but he didn't want to lay his heart out, so he simply said,

"I hit a wall, no spell works, I don't know where to look and I feel as if I'm going to burst at the seams."

"Hmm, and by your voice I assume that you can't tell me what brought you back to Hogwarts after all these years."

"I'd rather not get you involved, professor." he admitted.

"It's alright Samuel, you're a big boy now, you can decide for yourself and you know where to find me if you need help, I might look like a tiny and weak witch, but I assure you that I can hold my own." he didn't doubt that.

"Thank you professor." 

"So you're stuck, let me see." and without a warning she took his hand in her own and tsked.

"Your magic is restless and so are you, you need to ground yourself and clear your mind, you're way too tense. Let's see.." she started humming under her breath while gently caressing his hand.

"Alright, get up and take your shoes off."

"What? "

"You're not deaf Samuel, so stop pretending you are, now do as I say." she must have seen something in his expression that made her soften her voice and add,

"Trust me dear, I'm only trying to help you, just follow my lead, like when I was teaching you, like the old times." her red hair appeared to be glowing under the floating lights she had conjured. 

"That's better, it's almost completely dark, I don't want you to trip over your big feet." she joked and chuckled when he almost tripped while he tried to take off his shoes.

When his bare feet touched the ground he shivered at the cold and started wiggling his toes to warm them up.

"Alright, now close your eyes." was the next instruction that he didn't feel like following so he didn't do it.

"Samuel…" she warned him, before with a flick of her wand she conjured a black mask.

"You need to close your eyes so you can better feel the magic beneath your feet, the magic around you and the one inside of you." At her words he started calming down, he appreciated the fact that she always explained how things worked and why certain spells required both mental and emotional preparations, so he let his guard down and closed his eyes. 

"Good, now focus, relax your shoulders, slowly breathe in and breathe out…" he obeyed.

"That's it. Now can you feel tingling in your feet ?" he shook his head, feeling nothing except for the way the grass was tickling his bare feet.

"Hmmm, what about now ? Can you feel my magic ?" this time he felt a warm hand touching his arm and just like that his senses sharpened for a bit. 

With each breath he could feel the soft breeze ruffling his hair, the pleasant chill of the ground beneath his feet and the warmth that was radiating from the hand that was touching him.

Then he began to feel the magic like he used to when he was a kid, the tingling on his skin, the adrenaline rushing through his veins as he felt his magic reacting.

"That's it...now try something simple...I remember that you had an affinity for those little waterproof fires, how about you try to conjure one of those ?"

"But I…" he started talking only to get interrupted,

"Just try it Samuel, I know you think that you're not good at wandless magic, but I believe you're being too hard on yourself." 

Her belief in his abilities, encouraged him to give it a go, so he opened his eyes and kneeled down on the ground. Then he placed his palms on the grass and concentrated his magic only to gasp when he realized that he could sense some form of magic beneath his hands.

With that sensation running through him, he recalled the spell and whispered it. 

At first nothing happened, but when he started pulling back he felt a sparkle and just like that a small blue flame sprang to life.

"That's what I'm trying to remind you, sometimes you need to step back and let yourself and your magic breathe, then you just wait, the answer will reveal itself to you, it's true that magic can be forced and controlled, but only to a certain extent, magic works the best when you're gently and steadily guiding it, going with the flow instead of against it." she gave him a small and genuine smile, one of those she rarely gave, then she caressed his hair and with a soft,

"Good luck Samuel." she walked towards the castle taking a few of her floating lights along.

Sam stayed a bit longer warming his hands on the flame, soothing his weary soul by watching the glowing flowers and when he was ready to go back to his research with renewed hope, he carefully put out the flames and walked away smiling when the flowers started fading away.

**Author's Note:**

> Still struggling with writer's block, don't know what to make of the spn finale, but I love the interactions between Sam and Rowena, love their mentor-student relationship and I'd love to see more Rowena teaching Sam magic, that's why I wrote this. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.   
> Comments are always welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
